Enhanced Intelligence
The extremely rare and amazing power and ability in which one’s IQ is tremendously strengthened and increased to the highest of the highest power level. Also known as Enhanced Intellect, Superhuman Intelligence, Super Smart, Expret Inventor and Genius-Level Intellect. Compare to Intuitive Aptitude. Various upgraded versions of this superhuman ability (as the ability strengthens and enhances greatly) is Encyopedia Knowledge, Inherent Intelligence, Instantaneous Learning/Understanding, Superhuman Sapience, Apt Planning, Expert Stagejest, Cyber Mind, Mechanical Intuition, and even Instilled Knowledge. Capabilities The user has immense memory and other mental capacities, allowing thinking on variously different levels at once and while multi-tasking. The user can immediately conceive complex formulas and models. The user’s wit is also enormously enhanced to the maximum power level. The user can also create numerous useful gradgets with great ease. Most of the extremely useful, incredibly strong and powerful gradgets, machines, weapons and tools the possessor makes work like a charm with absolutely no errors. They can easily accomplish exactly what they were made or programed to do. Associations *May be accompanied by Eidetic Memory and Enhanced Memory as well Intuitive Aptitude. *Possibly be accompanied or a be variation of technopathy and all ''other technology-related abilities. Limits *May be unable to remember myriad of subjects if there is no Regeneration (brain cells) or Eidetic Memory present. *Some may be prone to headaches *Brain capacity might have a limit on Intelligence that can be in one person. Personality Oftentimes, those who hold Enhanced Intelligence have the bad habit of doubting themselves, or a generally negative self-image. They are overly-analytical, obsessive, stubborn, and have the tendency to be insecure about issues that are not absolutely conclusive. The positive traits are that many are observant, thorough, and can be suave and sophisticated, given the motivation to learn how to be. That said, most tend to be idealists, jacks-of-all-trades, renaissance-men/women, backstabbing sociopaths or megalomaniacs, depending on the moral compass of the holder of the gift. Which could point in, virtually, any direction, pending on individual perceptions. Applications Some can perform: *“''Imaginative Deduction”: to accurately imagine how situations will develop and occur almost like precognition. *“''Imechanical Intuition''”: to resourcefully craft devices from other objects. *“''Quantum Perception''”: to innately analyze minute details Known Users *Brainiac (DC Comics) *Chloe Sullivan (Smallville) *Beast (Marvel) *Grey Matter (Ben 10) *Brainstorm (Ben 10 AF) *Galvans (Ben 10 series) *Azmuth (Ben 10 series) *Medula (Sky High) *Cooper Daniels (Ben 10 series) *Albedo (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) *Doctor Ivo Eggman Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Doctor Eggman Nega (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *L Lawliet (Death Note) *Light Yagami (Death Note) *Near (Death Note) *MacGyver (Macgyver) *The Leader ("Marvel") *Iron Man ("Marvel") *Hank Pym ("Marvel") *Dr. Doom ("Marvel") *Dr. Octopus ("Marvel") *Mad Thinker ("Marvel") *M.O.D.O.G. ("Marvel") *Tinkerer ("Marvel") *Amadeus Cho (Marvel) *Reed Richards (Marvel) *J.J. Powell (No Ordinary Family) *Megamind (Megamind) *Luke Smith (The Sarah Jane Adventures) *Charlie Andrews (Heroes) *Batman (DC Comics) *Chiriko (Fushigi Yuugi: The Mysterious Play) *Artemis Fowl II (Artemis Fowl) *Luke Rattigan (Doctor Who: The Sontaran Straggem/The Poison Sky) *Kyle XY (ABC Family series) *Tosh Sato (Torchwood) *Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) *The Riddler (DC Comics) *Richie Foley/Gear (Static Shock) *Jeremy Belpois (CODE: LYOKO) *Franz Hopper (CODE: LYOKO) *X.A.N.A (CODE: LYOKO) *Wade (Kim Possible) *Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Otto Malpense (H.I.V.E.) *Laura Brand (H.I.V.E.) *Dr. Nero (H.I.V.E.) *Professor Pike (H.I.V.E.) *Number One (H.I.V.E.) *Andrew Ryan (Bioshock) *Brigid Tenenbaum (Bioshock) *Frank Fontaine (Bioshock) *Eleanor Lamb (Bioshock 2) *Zoe Adams (Alphas) *Benvicktor (Ben 10) Category:Powers Intelligence Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers